


Gomakasenai hon no

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [65]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Not that Hikaru didn’t find him gorgeous every minute of every day, of course; still, even in all the love he felt for him, he couldn’t possibly fail to notice whenever he was particularly so.





	Gomakasenai hon no

**Title: **Gomakasenai hon no (Instinct not to be mislead)

**Characters: **Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto, Arioka Daiki, Chinen Yuri, Inoo Kei

**Pairing: **Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **2.842

**Prompt: [113\. Enchanting surrender](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [6 - Clothed getting off](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Ai dake ga subete.

It was going to be a dangerous PV, Hikaru could see that a mile away.

To be precise, he could see _Yuto _a mile away, and that couldn’t be good for his peace of mind.

Not that Hikaru didn’t find him gorgeous every minute of every day, of course; still, even in all the love he felt for him, he couldn’t possibly fail to notice whenever he was particularly so.

But that wasn’t even it.

Hikaru was used to feeling this way; Yuto took good care of himself already, but at costumes and make up they did whatever they could to flaunt all of his good points, and they always did one hell of a job with it.

So Hikaru, at times like these, always had a hard time focusing on the job in itself, his eyes constantly drawn to his tall, lean, _hot_ boyfriend.

The issue, on that particular day, was that Yuto seemed to be just as psyched at him.

Whenever he had that damn camera in his hands, all he seemed to be able to do was point it toward Hikaru, no matter who was currently speaking, and Yaotome could only hope they weren’t going to notice during editing.

“Okay, cut!”

The director’s voice almost startled him, waking him up from his lucubration on his boyfriend.

“Otsukaresama deshita.” he said, in a voice much louder than he had intended, bowing awkwardly as he tried to reach the changing room before everyone else.

He had a good reason to want to go back home as soon as possible.

“In a rush?” he heard Kei ask, a mischievous look on his face as if he knew what was bothering him.

Oh well, it was Kei. Of course he knew it. He must’ve had a very well concealed antenna to pick up on stuff like that.

Hikaru shrugged, and didn’t even bother answering.

The two of them entered the room, followed suit by the others. Despite how wired he had looked the whole day, Yuto didn’t seem to share the same urge as him, and he was currently lingering, sitting next to Chinen and talking about who knows what while the younger changed.

Hikaru couldn’t believe this.

He took a deep breath and finished putting his clothes on; when he turned around, his boyfriend was still there, still with his costume on and apparently with no intention to go home at all.

He joined them, crossing his arms and throwing him an impatient glance.

“Well, I’m kind of ready. Where you planning on coming back home or are you spending the night here?” he asked him, interrupting whatever it was he and Yuri were talking about.

Yuto raised his head, very slowly, and the smirk on his face could only mean one thing: trouble.

“I’m so sorry, Hikka, I got distracted. Yuri and I were just making plans for a new gyoza place we want to try out.” he explained, the most innocent voice Hikaru had ever heard in his life.

As if he could seriously trick him into thinking everything was perfectly fine.

“Tonight?” he asked, almost fearing the answer.

Yuto stood up, the smirk still on his face.

“No, I don’t think so.” he murmured, then leaned over, so that his mouth was close to Hikaru’s ear. “But if you want me to make it home, I think I might need some help taking my costume off.”

Hikaru goggled, taking a step back and clearing his throat. Loud.

By the corner of his eye he could swear he had seen Chinen roll his eyes, but he couldn’t care less.

So, they had no private life inside the JUMP’s ecosystem. Big deal.

He pulled on his boyfriend’s arm, bringing him to a corner of the room where – at least he hoped – no one could hear them. As if it mattered, at this point.

“What were you suggesting?” he asked, cautious.

Yuto smiled, tilting his head and looking straight into his eyes for a while before answering.

“I had a few ideas in mind. But you should join me in the bathroom to find out. Just give me a minute of head start.” he said, quickly, and before Hikaru could point out that he was completely out of his mind, he had disappeared behind the door and into the hallway.

Hikaru kept staring into space for a while, before remembering that he was in a room full of people, and that as obvious as he Yuto were, he didn’t really wanted them to be _too_ obvious.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other for a couple of times, looking around. There was always someone with his eyes on him, and he already knew it was going to be impossible for him to sneak out without someone noticing.

He was starting to think about an excuse to leave, when Yuri came to his rescue.

Or not, really.

“For heaven’s sake, Hikaru! Would you just stop looking like a clueless teenager and just follow him?” he told him, loud enough for all of them to hear.

“Really, I...” he started to say, panicking for real now, as he took in the sight of mostly all of his friends chuckling. Really, what was the point? “Well, whatever.” he said in the end, not really his best comeback of all times, and left the room before anyone else could have a say in his sexual life.

As much turned on as he was, as much beautiful as he found him, he was completely planning on killing Yuto the exact moment he would’ve seen him.

Or he _would’ve_ done just that, if when he had entered the bathroom he hadn’t found out that his boyfriend, apparently tired to wait, had proceeded to remove the costume on his own.

“Nakajima Yuto!” Hikaru all but shrieked, pushing him inside one of the stalls and slamming the door behind himself. “What if someone from the staff had walked in? Are you gone completely mad?” he reproached him, in utter disbelief.

Yuto shrugged, without losing his smile.

“Not my fault.” he said, his hands going straight to his boyfriend’s sides, starting to caress them up and down in slow motion.

“So you dare say is mine?” Hikaru replied, not as quickly as he would’ve liked.

As much as he enjoyed the way they dressed Yuto up for their promotional videos, he couldn’t deny he still liked him naked better.

“Of course it is.” the younger replied, that cocky smirk never leaving his face. “You know, it’s always like this. We come, we film, you look at me that way and...” he winced a little. “And the next thing I know I'm home, at your mercy and a complete mess.” he shrugged. “So I thought I could play it differently, this time. And, honestly Hikka, I don’t know how you deal with yourself. I’ve been distracted the whole day, I couldn’t help but thinking about this exact moment. I’ve come to realize now, your life must really be hell.”

Hikaru chuckled, pulling away a little.

“Trust me, Yu, the show I’m watching is much more hellish than yours.” he leant to press a kiss to his lips, and then he took a deep breath. “But I really think we should stick to the pattern and make it safe home, nonetheless. It’s too risky.” he pointed out, the look on his face showing clearly how little he liked the idea of having to wait.

Yuto tilted his head, apparently confused.

“Wait, there’s something really wrong here.” he said. “I'm usually the cautious one. And I thought you hated that in me.”

Hikaru burst out laughing, shaking his head.

“Yutti, I don’t know if you realize this, but you being cautious is what’s kept us our jobs this whole time.” he let him notice, sighing deeply. “And I don’t really think I'm strong enough to fill in for you.” he admitted, reaching toward him to start brushing a line down the younger’s chest.

“Good. I don’t want you to. Not when I got this worked up.” Yuto replied promptly, taking a step toward him and basically removing any distance from them. “So... want to know what I thought about?” he asked in a deep voice, his hand not so inconspicuously reaching down to palm at the elder’s cock.

Hikaru hissed and nodded.

“I’d love that.” he managed to get out, before leaning forward to rest his head against Yuto’s shoulder.

“Well, it started this morning, really.” Yuto said, smiling a little and pulling away, showing his side to Hikaru.

“What...” Yaotome began to say, before seeing it.

There was a bluish mark on the younger’s hip, the shape confused but definitely belonging to a hand.

He swallowed, and he was sure Yuto couldn’t have missed the little twitch his cock gave.

“I'm sorry.” he said, automatically. “I didn’t realize I was holding you that hard.”

Yuto laughed lightly, shaking his head.

“Nothing to feel sorry for.” he reassured him. “So this morning I take my pyjamas off, and I'm about to get into the shower when I see this.” he went on explaining, pausing to let out a groan. “It turned me on so fucking much, Hikka, you have no idea. Thinking that last night you were so lost into fucking me that you left a mark, that you held me so hard it left a bruise... I couldn’t really thinking about without...” he paused again, making a desperate sound and grabbing the elder’s hand to bring it around his cock. “That’s better.” he said, as his hand kept moving on the elder’s still-clothed erection.

“I wouldn’t know, seems like it’s a bit unfair. Why do I still have all my clothes on?” Hikaru said, but nonetheless he started jerking the younger off.

“It’s hotter this way.” Yuto cut him off, leaning against the wall and moaning softly while Hikaru moved his hand. “So, as I was saying, I got into the shower and sort of took the matter into my own hands.” he said, his fingers now shaping around the elder’s cock to give him a little more relief. “And despite that, we get here and I find you with that damn look on your face. Which is basically the same one you have when you’re about to get too rough with me. And I couldn’t help starting to imagine scenarios, wanting to do stuff, wanting to...” he swallowed, closing his eyes briefly as the elder’s thumb brushed across the tip of his cock. “You’re lucky I'm actually a cautious man. Otherwise, I would’ve knelt on the floor in front of everyone and let you choke me on your cock. It was really hard to avoid doing that.”

“Yuto...” Hikaru groaned, pushing his hips toward the younger, feeling so close to come from just that, but still wanting more from him.

“No time to make this more proper, Hikka. We can get caught at any time, remember?” Yuto joked, managing to smile despite the arousal.

Hikaru looked torn for a moment, as if he was deciding if it was worth ignoring Yuto and just take him anyway. Which, he was sure, the younger would’ve appreciated all the same.

“Just keep talking.” he hissed in the end, settling for the way his boyfriend’s hand was currently teasing him.

“We were at me wanting you to fuck my mouth, right?” Yuto said with a smirk, closing his eyes both because of the pleasure he was currently feeling and to better get into the narrative. “Well, aside from the obvious reasons, that’s something I particularly enjoy. It’s what makes you lose your head the easiest, and I can tell you always have to struggle to keep yourself in check.” Hikaru tightened the hold on him and he moaned again, louder this time. “You don’t have to, you know? I can take whatever you want to give me, however hard you want to give it to me. And I think we’ve established that being pushed around a little gets me hot as hell, so...” his breath hitched as his boyfriend started to move his hand faster. “Keep going Hikka, please, I'm so close .” he hissed, as he palmed him harder, feeling he wasn’t into too good shape himself.

“So pretty.” Hikaru told him, feeling as if his request had brought him back the control. “So nice and hot for me. If had known it got you like this, I would’ve left a mark on you every single time I fucked you.” he told him, twisting his hand to further stimulate him, earning another moan in return. “That’s it baby, keep thinking about it. Keep thinking about how bad you want me to fuck you hard and just keep in mind that it’s exactly what I plan to do once we make it back home. You won’t get away with just a small bruise this time, trust me on this.” he said, leaning over and licking the shell of his ear. “I'm going to positively ruin you, Yuto.” he murmured, and that was about as much the younger could take; he shuddered, hard, and leant completely against his boyfriend as he came into his hand, breathing hard all the way through as a way to avoid being too loud.

Hikaru, then, left him all of ten seconds to bask in it.

“I sincerely hope that the orgasm hasn’t ruined the previous mood.” he told him, then pushed on his shoulders, hard, until the younger was kneeling on the floor. Even with all of that, Yuto still managed to smile, the enchanting surrender to whatever Hikaru wanted almost enough to make him come on the spot.

“Takes more than a handjob to do that.” he reassured him, then rushed to free the elder’s cock.

It wasn’t much of a task at all; with the way this had gone down, all Hikaru managed to take was a couple strokes directly on it before feeling it was too much.

“Won’t last.” he hissed, reaching down to cup the younger’s face. Yuto stuck his tongue out, laving at the slit for just a second before the elder was coming, only managing to aim partially at his mouth, the rest of it hitting the bridge of Yuto’s nose and down to his chin.

Hikaru wished to close his eyes, rest for just a moment and then get on with it, but it was like he was in a trance; he couldn’t help but staring at Yuto’s stained face, and the way he still tried to look dignified in spite of that.

“That was rude.” the younger pointed out, getting back to his feet.

Hikaru chuckled, brushing a finger through the semen on his face and feeding it to him.

“Well, as you can see, I still have all of my clothes on, whilst you’re the naked one. Has its perks and its burdens. We couldn’t really make too much of a mess.”

Yuto rolled his eyes then got out of the stall, grabbing a few tissues to clean his face and recovering his costume, wearing only the strict necessary to appear decent.

“So, what do you think? Was it exciting enough or do you plan on letting me keep being cautious, and maybe keep our jobs?” he asked the elder, checking himself in the mirror to see if he was presentable. Not that it mattered, of course, since all of their friends knew the reason why they had disappeared in the first place.

Hikaru pretended to think about it, then he shook his head and leant toward him, kissing him slowly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I _love_ this side of you.” he told him, chuckling. “Well, I guess you just saw how much I love it. But I think that while working, I’ll keep you as Mr. Goody Two Shoes. There’s just too much at stake.”

Yuto smiled, victorious.

“So I got off, there’s apparently a nice evening waiting for me at home and you said I’ve been right all along. This was a really good day for me, all in all.” he smirked, making as to leave the room; Hikaru didn’t seem to agree, though, and grabbed his hips to make him turn and face the mirror.

“Look at you.” he said, pressing a soft kiss on his neck. “If that’s what makes it a good day, then you’re damn lucky every single day Nakajima Yuto. I just can’t resist this.”

Yuto blushed a little, but tried to play it indifferent anyway.

“And you shouldn’t.” he grinned. “Well, unless Mr. Goody Two Shoes says you should.” added, giving him just one last kissing before actually managing to get out the door.

Hikaru looked at him for a moment, shook his head and followed suit.

There was hell waiting for him in the changing room, he knew it.

And then there was a nice evening at home to look forward to, to make everything else seem unimportant.

Between the two of them, he was most definitely the lucky one.


End file.
